This invention relates to perfluorinated alkyl-.omega.-fluoroformyl carboxylate intermediates to carboxy-functional fluorovinyl ethers and copolymers thereof.
Great Britain Application No. 2,058,763A discloses methyl trifluoropyruvate and a process for making it.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,978 and 4,131,740, and EPO Publication No. 0013122 disclose acid fluorides. They do not, however, disclose the acid fluoride of this invention, nor do they suggest the process of this invention for making acid fluorides.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,888, 4,126,588, 4,138,373, and 4,138,426 disclose fluorinated vinyl ether monomers made from certain acid fluoride intermediates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,282,875, 4,176,215, and 4,209,367 disclose certain fluorinated vinyl ether monomers, copolymers made from them, and various utilities for said copolymers including use as ion exchange membranes and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,308,107 and 3,321,517 disclose the reaction of trifluoropyruvyl fluoride, CF.sub.3 C(O)C(O)F, with HFPO to form cyclic dioxanes, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,239 discloses reaction of fluorinated ketones, XR.sub.F C(O)R'.sub.F X', with HFPO to form linear fluoroformyl-terminated adducts; R.sub.F and R.sub.F ' are perfluoroalkylene and X, X' are H or halogen.
J53/1692 discloses fluorinated cation-exchange copolymers containing units from the vinyl ether monomer, CF.sub.2 .dbd.CXOCFX'A, wherein X is F or CF.sub.3, X' is F or perfluoroalkyl of C.sub.1-10, and A includes --CO.sub.2 R. The reference describes the primary carboxylate, CF.sub.2 .dbd.CFOCF.sub.2 CO.sub.2 R, prepared by pyrolyzing the acyl fluoride, ##STR2## The latter is prepared from oxalyl fluoride by reaction with an alcohol (ROH) and HFPO.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,326 discloses secondary-nitrile-containing acid fluorides and their conversion to vinyl ether monomers.